stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
From Bajor to the Black
|image = Eleya - Militia.png|season = pre-Season 8 tutorial|writer = |originaldate = 1 August 2014|year = 2397, 2401-2403, 2405, 2407|next = The Universe Doesn't Cheat}} From Bajor to the Black is a two-part fanfic by . It is chronologically the earliest story starring Kanril Eleya and the seventh in publishing order. It was written for Literary Challenge #66: "The Xindi Paradox". Summary At an unknown 25th century date Kanril Eleya is interviewed by Jake Sisko and asked why she joined Starfleet. Eleya begins to reminisce about her backstory, and in a series of vignettes tells how she first joined the Bajoran Militia, then transferred to Starfleet to become an officer, experienced love and heartbreak at Starfleet Academy, and finally took her first command at Vega IX. Memorable quotes References Characters :Sherik Akas • Azro • Peter Ben-David • Roro Brosh • Dalmek • Jerrod Dalton • Bynam Ehrob • Elwar • Fadil • Daisuke Hussein • Kanril Eleya • Kanril Shora • Kanril Torvo • Kanril Teran • Karryn Retta • Lemri • M'shass • Nas • Nas Tiho • Terel Khas • Tesjha Phohl • Arahael t'Rannoch • Jake Sisko • T'Shae • T'Shar • Tem • Toris Lem • Jasmine Velasquez • Vibol • Jay Yim Alfred Detweiler • J'mpok • Jaro Essa • Kusnetsova • Haelivthras th'Shvrashli • zh'Thirial • Tor Jolan Events :Federation-Klingon War (2405-2410) Kendra Valley Massacre • Occupation of Bajor Locations :Bajor: Camp Li, Dakhur Province, Kendra City, Kendra Province, Mount Bahatan, Priyat, Samren Province, Serpent's Ridge • Deep Space 9 • Earth: Club Berliner,San Francisco, San Francisco Bay, Starfleet Academy • Romulan Neutral Zone • Vega: Vega IX • Zeta Andromedae sector block Adris Islands • Aldebaran Prime • Alhare University • Ashalla • Camp Shakaar • Gamma Quadrant • Kabul • Napa Valley • Nova Roma • Perikian Province • Starbase 138 • Tellar • Races and cultures :Bajoran • Bolian • Borg • human • Jem'Hadar • Klingon • Romulan • Saurian • Talaxian • Vorta • Vulcan Breen • Cardassian • Orion • Prophet Ranks and titles :acting captain • admiral • brevet • cadet • captain • captain (infantry) • chief engineer • colonel • commander • commanding officer • ensign • flag officer-in-command • gunnery sergeant • lance corporal • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • lieutenant junior grade • non-commissioned officer • petty officer • petty officer third class • sergeant • squad leader • tactical officer • weapons officer Chancellor of the Klingon High Council Starships and vehicles :Borg cube • Borg probe • passenger liner • infantry fighting vehicle • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • (Excalibur-class) cruiser • runabout • States and organizations :Bajoran Militia: Space Arm, Surface Arm • Bajoran Nationalist Party • Borg Collective • Chamber of Ministers • Conservative Association • Dominion • Imperial Senate of the Romulan Star Empire • Republic of Bajor • Romulan Republic • Romulan Star Empire • Socialist • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Andorian Imperial Guard Technology and weapons :cutting beam • deflector shield • escape pod • immunotherapy • phaser array • phaser pistol • phaser rifle • photon torpedo • quantum torpedo • torpedo launcher • tractor beam • transporter • transwarp holodeck Other references :Ahuar Zorn scholarship • avocado • Bajoran language • bloodwine • Cardassian language • chakar daran • hamburger • hara cat • Hathon hammer • jumja stick • kava juice • kanar • Krav Maga • Operation Return • Revolutionary War • Rihan • Scotch and soda • sex • stardust • tlhIngan Hol • wine springwine Continuity * The final segment of From Bajor to the Black is loosely based on the pre-Season 8 tutorial, but does not feature a surface landing stage and disregards the casting of the Federation player character as a green ensign, with Kanril instead a lieutenant junior grade with several years of prior enlisted service. External links * * *"From Bajor to the Black" at the Arc Forums Category:Bait and Switch Category:Bait and Switch stories Category:Bait and Switch stories with Kanril Eleya Category:STO Literary Challenge entries